


The Light in the Darkness

by Banshee1013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Dream Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Or Is It?, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banshee1013/pseuds/Banshee1013
Summary: Inspired by perusing Jackie's (Winchester-Reload on Tumblr) beautiful Castiel art before heading to work, then on the way into the office, hearing (of all things) Huey Lewis and the News' "Walking on a Thin Line", in particular, this line:"Sometimes in my bed at nightI curse the dark and I pray for the light"… and we all know who the Light that we pray for at night is…





	The Light in the Darkness

"For the night is dark and full of terrors…"

The thought came unbidden, and my eyes snapped open - or did they? The darkness surrounding me was absolute, and like a physical thing, I could feel it brushing against my skin, clinging like mist. Lifting shaking hands to my face, my arms sluggish as though pulling them through water, fingers probed for my eyes. A poke in the corner of one confirmed they were open, and tear formed and slid silently down my face - either from the poke or the sudden fear that coursed through me, it was impossible to tell. 

It's my imagination, I told myself. I'm just dreaming, I have to be dreaming. Trying to take a deep breath to try and regain some calm, the air clogged in my throat like oil, and I felt the darkness slithering down my throat and into my lungs, choking me.

Panic flooded me like a tidal wave and clawed at my heart. Gasping for breath, my hands clutched the thickening air and tears streamed from my eyes. Coughing a choked curse into the darkness, it bore down even more upon me, crushing the air from my lungs and removing all conscious thought. As the world closed in, I closed my eyes and with the last hitching breath in my lungs, I exhaled a prayer. I prayed for the Light.

Through the blood pounding in my ears and the sound of my labored breathing, I heard the rustle of great wings and a gush of wind that brushed back the tendrils of the darkness from my skin. I took a shaking breath, air tasting of salt and ozone filled my lungs. Like a drowning victim breaching the water, I gulped it in. Through my closed eyelids a dazzling blue light flashed. Opening my eyes, I saw the outline of a figure by me illuminated by the fading flash, dark wings stretched wide. With a shake of the shoulders, the wings folded behind with a whisper. The blue glow faded but did not disappear, instead slowly limning the surface of the skin. As the glow reached the face, two piercing pinpoints of blue formed, and my tears fell again. 

I knew his face. 

"You came…"

Kneeling beside me in the stifling dark, his light reflected off my tears. Gentle, warm hands cupped my face, thumbs wiped away my tears, and he pressed his forehead against mine. 

"I will always come when you call", he breathed, his breath warm against my lips. 

My hand raised to touch his face, not quite believing he was real, but he was solid under my hand. My fingers traced the jawline and the light scruff there, then down his neck… and brushed a strip of silk softness.

I smiled into the incandescent blue eyes. "You wore the tie." 

The eyes danced, lips curved into a mischievous grin. My fingers continued their journey, following and pressing the tie against his bare chest, back up to trace the outlines of his collarbone and palming his bare shoulder, before reaching back to caress the folded wing. Closing his eyes, a shuddering breath brushed against my cheek, and with my other hand, I grasped the tie to pull him closer, brushing my lips against his. Placing one hand behind my neck, the other sliding around my waist, he sat back on his heels and pulled me, kneeling, into his lap. Driving his lips hard against mine, his tongue exploring and begging permission to enter, I granted him access but with the price of a gentle bite. His hand slid to my chin, urging it up to deepen the kiss. I breathed a soft moan, muffled against his lips. 

His skin was hot against mine, and sparks like static electricity danced where we touched. Releasing the tie, my hand brushed through his hair, dark and soft like feather down, and I tangled my fingers in it, pulling him closer still. His lips traveled down my neck to my collarbone, tongue drawing an outline of it before returning to gently bite and tongue the soft indent of my neck, then moving down to draw lazy circles around my nipple. Gasping, my back arched to meet his tongue, and I could feel him grow hard against my stomach. 

Sliding my hand down his wing and over his hip, I reached between us to grasp him, slowly stroking. A hitched breath caught in his throat, he lifted his head to my shoulder and pulled me even closer, pressing my stroking hand tighter between us. Tilting my head to bite and suck his earlobe, I increased the tempo. 

A throaty growl escaped around his lips as he sucked a kiss into my neck, and his hands slid down my back and under my thighs, lifting me. I guided him into me and as I breathed a shuddering gasp into his shoulder, he eased me down onto his shaft. 

For a moment, neither of us moved, enjoying the feeling of being completely joined. My lips sought his and as our tongues danced, slowly I rose, all the way to the tip before sliding back down. One hand tangled in my hair, the other pressed against the small of my back as if to pull me completely into him, he rocked his hips to match my pace. The blue sparks between us intensified, pinpricking tingles against my skin. 

I could feel the heat and pressure building in the base of my spine and arched back again as his tongue traced fire down my neck to my breasts, cradling one in his hand and teasing the other with his tongue. Gasps turned to whimpers, high and breathy. My body had taken over completely, rising and falling of its own volition, his hips matching the rhythm. I could feel him growing inside me and knew he was almost there.

With a snap like a coil releasing, the pressure gave way and with a shaking cry, I came, hard. He pulled his head away and up to my shoulder, both hands pressing me hard against him, and with a throaty groan and a final hard thrust, he joined me. As I felt the heat flow into me, the glow limning his body pooled and streamed from him, pouring into me. Like a wave coursing through me, it flowed down my thighs to my feet, and up my stomach and chest to my arms and neck. Pressure building in me, my back arched, and my arms flew out to my sides. He mirrored my movements, his arms bracing me, back arching and wings snapping out into full extension, the sound like a sheet snapping in the wind. 

The wave of light crested and flooded over me like water from a bursting dam. Blinding beams shot from my eyes and gaping mouth, from the tips of my fingers and toes. 

The darkness, kept at bay by his glow, burned away like flash paper put to a match. The light drained from me and I collapsed against him, spent. As my eyes drifted shut, a shaft of moonlight danced against pale skin and shone off a glossy wing, and the last thing I felt was those wings wrapped around me, his arms holding me tight against him. 

=================================== 

Through my closed eyelids a golden light glowed, and I cracked an eye - the morning light streaming through the window, the cursed darkness, gone. The dream, remembered - was it a dream? Laying in my bed, sheets strewn about me and bedcovers on the floor indicated a restless sleep… 

Breathing deep, I inhaled the fresh windblown smell of salt and ozone, like the ocean after a thunderstorm. Turning to find the source - a single black feather. Plucking it from between the pillows of my bed, I laid it against my heart and closed my eyes, smiling into the gathering light. 

"Hello, Angel"

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, go check out Jackie's art, it's all beautiful and will fill your heart with joy.
> 
> All comments/constructive criticism/expressions of undying love are welcome :)


End file.
